


Will You Hold Me?

by choi_chani



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms, sunnew, sunwoo is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_chani/pseuds/choi_chani
Summary: Chanhee reluctantly agreed to watch a horror movie with Sunwoo. Despite trying his best to not be afraid, he cannot fall asleep without Sunwoo's help.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Will You Hold Me?

It's Friday night, which is undeniably one of Sunwoo's favorite parts of the week: movie night with his favorite hyung. Despite knowing that Chanhee is his favorite hyung, he never says it, instead he just teases and plays around with the older just to muster up as much annoyance as he could because he likes the way Chanhee gets easily bothered. The younger struts into the room with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his gray sweatpants and he sees Chanhee curled up in a ball against one of the arm's on the couch.

Sunwoo lazily slips onto the empty space of the couch next to Chanhee, who doesn't seem to notice because of how engrossed the older is with the Twitter app open on his phone. At first, Sunwoo waits patiently for the other to give him the attention he desires, but it's been a couple of minutes and that is frustrating him. He takes the phone out of Chanhee's hand, turns it off, and places it face down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Why'd you do that?" Chanhee whines with a visible pout on his face. Sunwoo has to admit, despite Chanhee being older than him, it is always Sunwoo that finds the other to be cuter and filled with more aegyo, almost as if their roles were reversed.

"It's our movie night. Come on, don't tell me you forgot!" Sunwoo groans.

"I didn't forget," Chanhee quickly admits, "it is just that you could've put on the movie now and I would've put down my phone when it started. I was sending a meme to Juyeon."

"Enough of Juyeon, it's all about me tonight." Sunwoo huffs cockily as he turns on the flat screen TV hanging on the wall in front of them. 

He starts to scroll through the recommended movies of Netflix and he comes across a movie that he remembers Changmin said was really good: Annabelle. Sunwoo puts the movie on, causing Chanhee to jump off the couch in fear and panic.

"Sunwoo!? Are you joking? I thought we were going to watch a type of movie like we always do! You know? Romance, comedy, action. Not horror! I would like to fall asleep tonight, and it doesn't help that it is going to storm later! Do you not watch the weather channel? Do you not care about my sleep schedule?" Chanhee starts to babble, which Sunwoo finds very cute if you might add.

"Chanhee, relax. Changmin said it isn't that scary. Come on, sit down." Sunwoo dismisses all of Chanhee's complaints and pats on the cushion where he was sitting earlier before he leaped off the couch like a scared frog. 

"Are you dumb? Changmin is also the kid who pulls the legs off of insects and tapes them into a fucking diary." Chanhee cries out, flailing his arms around like a toddler in distress.

"Chanhee." Sunwoo calmly speaks up. "Sit down, it will be fine. We'll be watching it together, okay? And, if anything, we can stay with each other tonight."

"You promise?"

"I promise, Chanhee."

"Good, because I'm sick and tired of cuddling with Eric, because all that little shit does when he falls asleep is unconsciously hump me." Chanhee mumbles quietly before curling back up against the arm of the couch beside Sunwoo.

Sunwoo presses the play button to start the movie, and even though only a few seconds have passed, he can see Chanhee trembling at the corner of his eye. Trying his best to comfort the older, he places his arm on the back of the couch behind Chanhee's head. 

Giving into Sunwoo's expectations, Chanhee has pulled the folded blanket out from the basket beside the couch and covered his entire body every time that stereotypical eerie horror movie music started to play, knowing that eventually a jump scare would happen. Sunwoo seemed to be unfazed by every jump scare, probably because he was trying his best to be the stronger of the two so Chanhee would find it easier to be more comfortable with Sunwoo since he would appear to be stronger willed. 

Unfortunately, Chanhee saw the one jump scare and let out a small yelp before clinging onto the younger's bicep. He digs his face into the corner of his neck so he wouldn't be able to see the screen, and it remained this way for the rest of the movie: which only had five minutes left. Just as Chanhee could think the night could get any worse, the forecasted thunderstorm finally erupts in the midnight sky.

Streaks of lightning paint across the sky like dangerous, electric stretch marks. The dark, looming clouds erupt with loud bangs and cracks every time they collide. Heavy, torrential rain patters aggressively against their company building. There is no way that Chanhee will be able to sleep tonight without Sunwoo's help, not a single chance.

"It's over." Sunwoo chuckles awkwardly as he exits from the Netflix application on the TV. His eyebrows crease with worry when Chanhee doesn't take off the blanket from his head, so Sunwoo does it himself.

Chanhee is shaking, his hands covering his tiny ears in an attempt to deafen the loud cracks of thunder from outside their company building. Sunwoo completely thought, if there's something Chanhee hates more than horror movies or being lost, it's thunderstorms. Sunwoo wants to tease the older so badly, but he refrains from doing so because he knows it would be a dick move to do, especially with how vulnerable the older is feeling right now.

"Chanhee." Sunwoo lowly whispers his name, leaning his head forward to get a better glimpse of the older's face.

Chanhee's eyes are tightly shut, and the fists covering his ears have knuckles as white as snow. The younger is starting to feel like a terrible friend for convincing him to watch the stupid horror movie with him, so the least he could do is make it up with some platonic cuddling, right?

"Come, let's go to my room." Sunwoo suggests in a soft and hushed voice, because after all, everyone else is asleep or is trying to sleep. Sunwoo grabs the older's phone from off the coffee table and pockets it in his sweatpants. He then takes a hold of Chanhee's hand and slowly guides him back to his room, and luckily Sunwoo's roommate isn't at the dorms because they are on break after all of their promotions and work schedules for a couple of days. He places Chanhee's phone onto the small bedside table and folds over the bed sheets to reveal the mattress.

"I know you like sleeping on the side against the wall, Chanhee. You go in first." Sunwoo says reassuringly, trying his best to do everything that he knows that makes the older feel comfortable.

"Th-thank you." A crack of thunder causes the shaking boy to stutter. Nonetheless, Chanhee climbs into the bed and tightly holds onto the comforter around him.

Slowly climbing into the bed behind the other, Sunwoo pulls the sheets over the both of them. Almost as if he was being too careful, or as if Chanhee is made of fragile glass, Sunwoo presses his front against the other's back and loosely drapes his arm over his waist. He can still feel the petite boy shaking in his grasp, startled from not only the jump scares of the horror movie, but also the torrential late summer thunderstorms.

"Chanhee? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you watch that with me . . ." Sunwoo sincerely apologizes and tightens his arm around the boy's thin waist.

"It's fine." Chanhee whimpers, followed by a tiny sniffle which concerns Sunwoo.

"Chanhee."

"Yes?" Another sniffle after replying to the younger.

"Are you crying?" Sunwoo asks, but he already knows the answer. It breaks his heart to know that Chanhee is crying, he has always been the one to comfort others and act as the strong rock everyone needs to lean on. But, the fact that the role is reversed right now starts to make Sunwoo truly appreciate everything that this boy has ever done for their group, and for himself as well.

Chanhee has always been the first person to reach out to Sunwoo when the younger was ever feeling troubled. He was always the hyung you could rely on to confess and admit all of your worries to, and he would always have a way of comforting you in a way that was unique and modified specifically to you. Now, Chanhee is the one shaking and crying inside Sunwoo's arms.

"W-will you hold me? Please? I know it's a lot to ask since you don't really like cuddling or anything. . . But, I'm just so scared right now." Chanhee chokes out between weak sobs and sniffles.

"It's not a lot to ask for, I'll hold you. I'm right here, Chanhee. I like this, I like cuddling. Don't think I don't," Sunwoo reassures as he spoons up closer to the other.

He tucks his knees behind Chanhee's thinner legs and presses his front even closer to his back, if that's even possible. Sunwoo then snakes his free arm under Chanhee's waist and pulls him into a tight, spooned bear hug. The petite boy continues to shiver and softly cry after every flash of lightning and boom of thunder, which Sunwoo always replies to with a genuine and reassuring squeeze.

"I'm holding you." He reassures the older. "I won't let go, you can sleep safely."

Sunwoo waits patiently, almost as if he has the patience of a saint. It takes almost an hour for Chanhee's shivering to die down, whereas the thunderstorm continues to rage with anger and strength, but the older is probably getting more accustomed to it now. Sunwoo is starting to notice the drop in rate of the petite boy's breathing, seeing that his breaths are now longer and more drawn out.

He left his head up to take a peek at the older's face to see that, indeed, the boy is sleeping. His eyes are closed peacefully with his long eyelashes pressed neatly against the apple of his cheek. His flat chest and stomach rises up and down as slow as a cloud in the sky, as calm as a lazy river. Sunwoo smiles before leaning his head back down against the pillow and tucking his chin on top of the shorter's head.

"Goodnight, Chanhee." Sunwoo whispers with a heavy heart.

Remind this boy to not put Chanhee under this much stress again, because next time, Sunwoo will probably wake up with a knife in his chest.


End file.
